Sister, Dear
by ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek
Summary: My name is Courtney DiLaurentis. I took Alison's place in Rosewood while she took mine in a menstal insitution. I wanted a normal life. Never, would I have ever thought that Alison would have come back to murder me...THIS IS COURTNEY'S STORY. IT'S KIND OF MORE LIKE THE BOOKS. SUMMARY SUCKS BUT THE STORY IS MUCH BETTER...CROSS MY HEART AND PINKY PROMISE.
1. My Name Is Courtney DiLaurentis

**Hello, hello! So I was watching the episode "The First Secret", Episode 13 of Season 2 (I think). It's the one from Ali's point of view (kind of) during Halloween. Well I thought that maybe I should write a story about her life up to her death in her point of view. So here is the story and I hope you enjoy it! Reviews really would help, to know that you are enjoying this story and to just inspire me more to write. I'm also kind of thinking of connecting it more to the books. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, Alison, or any other characters that are used in this story.**

**WARNING: The only thing that's the same with the books is the characters and the death of Alison/Courtney DiLaurentis. The murder, and the life of Alison/Courtney DiLaurentis is how I pictured her life to be. Sometimes, there will be bad words so please be mature. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

_Prologue_

My name was Courtney DiLaurentis. I had honey-blonde hair and big, blue eyes that collided perfectly with my heart-shaped, pale face. I was beautiful. Too bad I was always had to hide behind my sister. I thought we were both equal, but my family said that I was the mental one. The crazy one. The unstable one. But I _can_ promise you that I'm not. She's the one who tried to drown me. She leant me her 'A for Ali' ring, and as stupid as I am, I took it. I felt so powerful with it on, like the spotlight was on me. Not on _her_.

We had been swimming around the summer of 3rd grade. There was finally sunshine in Connecticut. Alison and I had decided to go for a swim. The ring slipped of and she managed to get a hold of it. She smirked at me and hurried to get out of the pool and began yelling for Jason. Jason, _Ali's _brother, who protected_ Ali_.

I was still in the pool, confused as to what she was doing. When you could hear his footsteps, she began to cough-hard. She ran to him, making sound that sounded like she was sobbing. She hugged him and he hugged her, "Ali, what's wrong." She shakily pointed a finger at me and my eyes widened.

"What did I do? Ali, what did I do to you?" I asked her. I began to get out of the pool.

She hid behind Jason and said, "Y-you tr-tried t-t-to drown m-me." She said. If possible, my eyes widened even more. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Jason narrowed her eyes at me and she did too. He grabbed her hand and turned around. "Jason, you have to believe me."

He began to head inside with Ali, "Hurry Ali. We've gotta go tell Mom." As he went inside, he locked the door, leaving me alone outside.

The next thing I know, I'm being shipped off to a mental institute, the Radley, while my "family" goes to Rosewood. The perfect town, filled with perfect people-somewhere I didn't belong. After a few years, my "mother" picked me up from the Radley and took me home. I had been planning to start a 'new' life ever since I found out that I was going to be switched and in the meanwhile, I would be staying home.

I would steal Ali's ring and not tell her about it. I would act like Ali. On the final day, I would put on the ring, the same ring that Ali _always_ wore. My parents would ship her off instead of me and I would be free. Alison would get what she deserves, and I'll get what I deserve. What I _need_ to have. I would make new friends and dress like Ali. I would _become _Ali.

And so I did. But, never would I ever have thought that _Alison_ would _kill_ me.

**I hope you enjoyed this. So after this I will basically be starting off chapter 1 with when they announce the Time Capsule and when Courtney comes back. Please review, and I hope that you continue reading! **


	2. Time Capsule

**Hi readers! I'm really excited to be writing this story and I really do hope you enjoy it and put this story on your alert list. I am hoping that you can review to give me some inspiration for this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'Sister, Dear'. Oh and I almost forgot, I did make a cover for this story so if you want to see the bigger version of it, then you can send me a private message and I'll send it to you…it really is nice. (in my opinon) Now onto the story! Enjoy.**

_Chapter 1_

I hear a knock on the door and then it slowly creaks open. "Courtney, sweetie, your mother is here." I grab my luggage and begin to walk to the door. Sydney walks next to me, down the eerie hallway. I've been here for three years, and I would never have to come back. I would never have to go to any mental institution if my plan worked.

I see an unfamiliar red convertible and see my mom through the window talking on the phone. I open the door to the backseat and put in my luggage. Mom ends the call as soon as she hears me open the door to the front seat. "Hi _mother_."

My mother shifts uncomfortably and looks at me with a smile plastered onto her Botox face. "Hello Courtney. Nice to see you sweetie." I smile back. I nod my head and buckle my seatbelt. She drives off, without signing me out, because she is a DiLaurentis and she can do whatever she wants. Like shipping me off to an institution. _Note the sarcasm_.

I was finally going home. Of course I visited all of them every once in a while, but I always had to stay inside the house, since my family pretended that they only had two kids so that they won't have to be embarrassed with having me. If only they saw Alison's true colors.

After about an hour we pulled up to a familiar old green house. 29 Bridgewater Terrace. I immediately step out of the car and leave my luggage in there. Maybe mother will get it for me. I run to the front doorstep and knock. Knock until my father answers the door. I embrace him with a hug. "Daddy! I missed you." I see him tense up, but he still hugs me.

"Hello, Courtney. Wow, you've gotten taller since I've seen you a couple months ago. It's nice to have you back for a couple of days." He said. I knew he was grateful…and I was too, because by the end of the weekend we would finally have the bad twin out of the house.

Mom clears her throat and I pull away from him. I smile at her and she hands me my bags. I take them and bring them into the house. "So, where do you want me to put them? Where am I going to stay?"

"You'll stay in one of the guest rooms that you choose. Just leave you bags there. It's not like you'll be staying here for long." She quickly walks away and into the kitchen. My dad smiles tightly at me and walks to the couch to watch some stupid basketball game that seems to be more important than me.

I put my stuff at the doorway of the room that I had chosen. I then walked to the kitchen, where my mom was cooking. I sit on one of the stools in front of the counter and smile. "So mother, how have you been?"

She looks at me and an actual smile graces across her face. "Fine Courtney, and how have you been doing?" She asks as she drops chopped up onions into the pot. She then begins to chop up cilantro. I sniff the air, enjoying the smell of the mint coming from the cilantro.

"I'm actually doing really fine mom." I began to fiddle with salt shaker that was on the counter. "So, what are you cooking. It sure smells good." I look up at her and see the surprised expression on her face. I guess she just noticed that I'm actually nicer than Alison.

"I looked up some simple, Mexican recipes online and I read something about these beans that they make that have cilantro, bacon, and onion. I thought it would be something nice to try. Oh and I'm also going to make something called a fajita taco. It's basically like a type of bread that's called a tortilla and there's a Mexican meat that tastes amazing when they are put together." She says.

I make a sound that sounds sort of like 'mmm'…you know what it sounds like right? Well yeah, I haven't had a decent meal in a while.

I hear a door slam and a honey voice call out, "Mother, I'm home." I know that voice. The voice that ruined my life. Who else's could it be? Alison. She comes to the kitchen, staring down at a flyer, smirking. "Mom, you'll never guess what they just announced today." She looks up and waves the flyer, still not noticing me, "The Time Capsule. This year is my year, that I will definitely win. Jason's hiding it and he is going to tell me where it is."

I chuckle at the thought of Jason helping Alison win in a game that was probably meant to be played fairly. She turns around as she hears it and her eyes widen. She plasters a smile on a face, as I do too. "Courtney! It's nice to see you. It's been a while since I've last seen you…so how's everything been going?"

"Hey Alison. Nice to see you too. I've been good…and I'm sure you have been too." She comes and hugs me in a too-tight embrace. "I was just chatting with Mom."

She pulls away as Mom says, "Junebug, could you come and help me with something?" Alison walks to Mom and I flinch at the name. We were born in June. My mother always called her Junebug when we were little- and I guess she still did. She always got to have nicknames. My dad called her Golden. Because she was the golden child. The perfect child. But soon, they would begin to start calling me that, and I would be nothing but content, nothing more or less.

I quietly tiptoe out of my bedroom and into another. I see her sleeping in the beautiful pink bed that I would soon be using. I see her honey-blonde hair that would soon be replaced with my own. I see her sleeping mask covering her eyes, which would soon be covering my eyes. And then I see the ring. I swiftly swipe it and quietly leave the bedroom.

I tiptoe back to my own and hide the ring in one of the drawers in the nightstand. Only a couple more days and Alison will be the one suffering.

**Thank you for reading once again and I hope that you enjoyed chapter 1 of 'Sister, Dear'. Ok, so many of you may be thinking that Courtney is the evil one, but by the end, you'll see who is the true evil twin. Oh and also I would like to say that if you would like to be a beta reader for 'Sister, Dear' then please send me a private message and I will be sure to check out you're beta reader profile. Oh and also send me a private message if you would like to see the cover of this story that I made myself. It does look professional and I worked very hard on it so the small version comes with the summary of the story but you can notice it better in a bigger size. Thank you and please review!**

_**-ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek**_


	3. Freedom & The Flag

**Hello faithful readers! I'm happy that you are **_**still**_** reading this story! I would like to give a special thanks to 5 people: **

**Grey'sFanAllTheWay**

**Nabrenda12**

**pinkcrazyness**

**BeneathTheWillowTree**

**Calypsana**

**I think that, that is all for now and…enjoy chapter 3 of 'Sister, Dear'.**

_Chapter 2_

I wake up the next morning and go downstairs to the kitchen-not before putting on _Alison's ring_. I can smell the scent of scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon and ham frying on the stove, and pancakes cooking. I see my mom flip a pancake and then another. "Morning mother." She turns around and looks down at my hand and looks back up and smiles tightly.

"Morning, Junebug. I see that you slept with your ring." I smile at her and nod, knowing that Alison only puts it on after she eats breakfast and showers. I lean over the counter and just watch her as she places the pancakes on a fancy-looking plate.

I watch her as she places all 10 pieces of bacon onto another plate and then she fills up the extra space with the quarter-sized pieces of ham. She gets out 5 china plates and begins to place equal amount of scrambled eggs on all the plates. She then puts 2 pancakes per plate and with one plate she puts 4, I guess that it's Jason's. She then puts one piece of French toast and then places 2 pieces of bacon per plate. I think I could live like this once Alison leaves.

"Go wake up your sister, tell her that she's going to leave at 12 today. Oh and then please go tell Jason to put her suitcases in the car. I don't want to have her here longer than I need to." I nod and begin to walk back upstairs. I wake up Alison and I laugh at the sight of her face when she sees me. After she goes downstairs I go and wake Jason up and tell him _mother's_ instructions.

I go back downstairs and sit next to 'Courtney' in the dining table. Soon, dad comes down and takes his place at the head and Jason comes down with the luggage, quickly putting it in the car and then taking his place in the table. Mom then comes and places all the plates in front of us and takes _her _place. We all begin to eat, Mom, Dad, and Jason all talking about his graduation and Alison and I stay quiet.

We soon finish eating after about 30 minutes and we all go our separate ways. While Alison is in the shower, I quietly go into her room and steal a pair of jeans, platform shoes and yellow top that flows nicely. I quickly go into the room that I am staying in and shower. I put on my outfit, brush my hair, put the ring on and go downstairs.

I check the grandfather clock and it reads '11:50'. Perfect. I sit down in the living room and talk with my dad. "So, what do you think of Courtney?"

He straightens up and says, "I think that maybe a few more years wouldn't hurt her. Just help her. You know, Golden, I'm glad to have you as a daughter. You're perfect." I smile at him and we then sit quietly.

A couple minutes before 12, I hear footsteps pounding on the stairway, and smirk. Alison can't find her ring. She comes in front of Dad and I and says, "Give me my ring back."

I plaster a confused look on my face and say, "You mean my ring?"

She begins to screech, "NO! Dad, she stole my ring! You have to believe me! She stole it! She's pretending to be me." I begin to cover my face into my father's shirt and he hugs me.

I uncover my face and say, "Courtney, quit it! Stop ruining my life! I'll be happy when you leave for the institution! At least when you are there and I am here, I won't have to worry about you trying to_ kill_ me." I get up and storm out to the backyard, dramatically. I hear them argue and my dad call out to Jason to get Alison out and into the cab that had just arrived. I smirk and go to sit in one of the patio chairs. I take a good look at my backyard. There is a pool, an outdoor restroom, a swingset, a treehouse, a garden, and much more stuff that just makes the backyard more beautiful.

I stay there for a few minutes until Jason comes out and pulls me into a hug, "You don't have to worry now. She's gone and won't be coming back for a while." I hug him back and he adds, "Oh and if you really want to know where the flag is, I hid it in one of the encyclopedia's in the main library. It's the fifth on from the right. Make sure no one steals it." I nod into his shoulder.

I get up slowly and we go inside where I am embraced into hugs by my mom and dad. Afterwards I go to the main library at Rosewood Day, which wasn't that hard to find. I get the piece of the flag and go home, up to room to begin decorating it. Finally I'm free!

**Thanks for reading another chapter of 'Sister, Dear'. After this chapter, the liars are going to turn up and the secrets will soon begin. And make sure to send me a private message if you would like to beta read this story, I really would like to have a couple. Review please!**

**-**_**ThePrettyLittleHungerGleek**_


	4. Spencer,Emily,Aria,Hanna & Stoner Buddys

**Hey readers! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I enjoy reading them. So, I'd have to say that this chapter is where the story begins to become interesting. I know that the last chapter, the events kind of happened fast, but I really didn't want to make **_**that**_** big. Oh yes and Pretty Little Liars is tonight in about an hour! I'm hoping that there will be at least 2 Ezria scenes…Yeah, so let's get on with the story. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

I sighed loudly as I added the last little piece of the Louis Vuitton logo. I smiled as I pulled back and looked at my work. A manga frog, Chanel logo, a girl playing field hockey and my beautiful recreation of the Louis Vuitton logo, copied straight from my mom's very own purse. Everything Ali enjoyed, I enjoyed. I loved it. I added some glitter to the edges of the piece of my flag and then left my bedroom to go put it back-not before putting the flag in one of the drawers of my desk.

I go into the living room and see my mom and dad cuddled up next to each other and me being Ali, I interrupted them, "Mom, thanks for lending me your bag. I'm done with it." I hold it out to her and she grabs it and throws it onto the couch across the room.

I leave the room and go back upstairs to my room. I spend a couple of hours in there, before deciding to leave to go shopping. I put on a pair of jean short, a simple, green t-shirt that says 'I've Been Naughty...'. I put on a pair of platform heels that had colorful, cloth, straps that wrapped around my ankles shortly. I grab a purse and go downstairs. I stop in front of my dad and say, "Can I have some money? I want to go to the mall. Oh and mom, can you drive me there too. You don't have to be with me. You can go to the café or something. Please!"

My mom sighed and got up, kissing my father, before going upstairs to get her purse. I see my dad begin to take out his wallet out of the back pocket, and pull out some dollar bills. He hands them to me and without looking at how much he gave me, I stuff them into my purse, smile at him, and leave. I wait by the car, and a couple minutes later, my mom comes out and we both get into the convertible.

She drives quickly to the mall and gets out. I see her head to a place which is called 'Rive Gauche' which I am guessing that it is a café. I begin to walk around, passing through Sephora and Aeropostale and picking up new clothes. I was planning to go to the Michael Kors to get a wallet, but two girls came up to me and one of them screeched in a scratchy voice that went with her rat-like features, "Hey Ali! Where have you been, we haven't seen you since yesterday!"

I wanted to say, 'Shut up! My name is Courtney! And yesterday probably means 12 hours ago so calm down!', but since I'm _so_ polite, I just plastered a smile on my face and said, "Hey girls! I know, it's been so long. I've missed you." They each hug me and stand there waiting for me to say something.

"So, what are you doing at the mall? Riley and I were about to go stop at Ralph Lauren to go and get my dad a cologne for my dad's birthday." The short-necked, blonde haired girl asked.

"I was about to go to Michael Kors to get a wallet, I really need a new one." I answered.

Riley began to speak again, "Well, me and Naomi can meet up with you at Starbucks. Then we can go to H&M. We all need new summer dresses. We should also be getting some party dresses for the celebration sleepover. I'm guessing that you found the flag already?"

I smirked and said, "I decorated it too. Anyways, you guys can come over at 9. Oh and if you get to Starbucks before me, do me a favor and order my regular drink. Bye. Let's meet in an hour." I walk off without listening to their replies. I walk into the store and begin to look at the small selection of wallets they had.

"Hey Ali." I turn around and see a girl who is probably already going to finish high school. She had brown, curly hair and green eyes that just seemed to say, _'I'm better than you.' _She looked like she was in high school, probably almost going to graduate. She had a very mature-looking face.

I plaster yet _another_ smile on my face and say, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

She raises her eyebrow at me answers, "I'm shopping, of course. What are you doing at a _Michael Kors_ store?"

"I'm buying a new wallet. My old one is getting ugly. Are you here with anyone?"

"Um…yeah, my boyfriend, Liam. He's paying at the register. Are you here with anyone?" She asks.

"I'm here with my mom. She's at Rive Gauche and I'm going to Starbucks to meet up with Naomi and Riley." I pick out a random wallet, either way all of them are nice while a boy who looks a little older than the girl, walks up to her and says, "Melissa, I paid. We can go now."

Melissa. Hm. Nice name.

She smiles at me, "Bye Alison, I'll see you soon." She begins to walk away and I begin to walk the cash register. I smile at the lady and she charges me for it and I quickly walk away. It takes me a while to find Starbucks, but I soon find it and see the girls sitting at a table in the corner. They seemed too have been waiting for me, not even bothering to talk to each other. Ugh. How did Alison deal with them? Either way it's not like I'm going to be keeping them for long.

Once I get there they hand me what I'm guessing is Ali's regular and then they begin to talk about everything they got, then asking me what I got. We stay there for a couple of hours and I soon go back to Rive Gauche and meet my mother, we leave, thank god.

_**LINE BREAK**_

"You took the damn piece! Give it back!" I screeched. I know he took it.

"No I fucking di-" He began to deny but I cut him off.

"Don't give me that shit." I said, gritting my teeth together.

He began to turn red, but slowly began to burst into laughter.

I clenched my fists and he stopped laughing, but he left that stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't!"

"_Don't!_" He imitated.

"Stop it."

"_Stop it._" He did it again.

I turned around and got the vase that was lying on the dining table and attempted to throw it at him but he quickly dodged it by ducking down. "Enough!" We both look at the staircase –where the noise came from- and see my dad. I grab a picture frame and try to throw it at Jason, but he grabs it from my hand and it throws it to the ground. He then storms out of the house leaving me alone with dad. Wow. What a very angry drama queen.

For the next five minutes, I listen to my dad's talk about how I should be calm around Jason and blah, blah, blah. I soon go outside and see 4 completely obvious shadows. One is ducked behind the oak tree. A second is hiding among the tall tomato plants that are growing in the yard. A third is crouched behind a pruned raspberry bush and the last is trying to hide behind the boulder near the shed.

I roll my eyes and yell out, "You can come out now!" I see two of the shadows move their hands to their mouths and one other one ducked down further into her hiding spot. "Seriously. I know someone's there. But if you have come for my flag, it's gone. Someone already stole it." I see my neighbor come out of the raspberry bush.

"What? Who?"

The one behind the oak tree emerges next and then the other two. I sit down on the stone bench near the small koi pond and sigh. I take off my wedges and sink my feet into the soft green grass. "I don't know who." I answer. "One minute, the piece was in my bag. The next minute it was gone. I'd decorated it already and everything. I drew this really cool manga frog, the Chanel logo and a girl playing field hockey. I worked forever on the Louis Vuitton initials and pattern, copying the design straight from my mom's handbag I got it perfect. I felt my face start to form into a pout. I had to lie. They couldn't know that my_ brother_ had taken it from my room while I was out at the mall. "The loser who took it is going to ruin it, I just know it." That part was true. Who knows where Jason is right now. Probably in the woods with his stoner buddies, already drawing a boob on it.

"Ali?" All of us turn our heads and I see my mother on the deck. "We're going to the brunch at the club, now okay?"

"Okay." I answer. I turn around to my neighbor and point to her, "You're Spencer, right?" I've heard Ali talk about how Spencer always tried to be perfect. She said that it ran in the family.

She nods and I look at the other. They tell me their names and I nod. Spencer asks, "So, uh, where was your flag stolen?"

I blink. "Um, the mall." I began to chew on my pinky finger.

The chubby girl, Hanna, begin to talk, "What store? Tiffany? Sephora?" I raise my eyebrows at her, who knew that someone like her would know the names of upscale shops.

"Maybe." I murmer.

"You know, the stealing clause shouldn't even be permitted. It's just…_mean._" I push a strand of hair behind my ear and shrug. I see a light snap off upstairs.

Emily began to talk for the first time, "So where did Jason hide the piece?"

I began to spin the silver ring on my finger, "Uh, right. Just somewhere in the school. So…bye." I go into the house. And snap on the light from my room and lay down.

_**LINE BREAK**_

I hear the back door slam and jump up from my bed. I go downstairs and see Jason. "Jason." He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows as if to say, _what do you want now?_ My voice softened, "Can I have my flag back?" He rolls his eyes and snorts.

"I gave it to one of those little friends of yours. The goth one, Aria." My eyes practically pop out of my head and he leaves me on the staircase to go answer the door and in comes a lot of his retarded friends. I go out the back door and just cross the property line and go to Spencer's. I knock on the white backdoor and Melissa answers.

She smiles at me and says, "Hey Ali. What do you need?"

"Is Spencer here?"

"Yeah, come in." She opens the door and moves aside to let me in. I step in and see their beautiful house. It's much prettier than my own.

Spencer begins to come down the stairs and I giggle at her shocked face when she sees me. "Alison, what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I was wondering if I could stay here until Jason's stoner buddies leave. My parents are at a brunch so invited _all_ of them over."

"Yeah, sure. Come on." I follow her up to her room, which is much bigger than mine. "Do you want me to invite Emily, Hanna, and Aria? I have their phone numbers." I nod my head and sit down on the couch in front of her window. She calls the girls and soon, we end up having a sleepover.

**Thank you so much for reading Chapter 3 of 'Sister, Dear'. PLL was amazing and I'm glad they finally found out about Jenna's eyesight. Anyways, I'll probably be updating this on Friday. I hope you enjoyed it and I am still looking for a beta reader so if you would like to be a beta reader for this story then please send me a message and I will check out your beta profile. Thank you! Review. PLEASE!**


	5. My New Best Minions

**Thank you so much for continuing to read my story, I really do appreciate it! I guess you could say that this is the chapter where the 5 liars begin their friendship. Some parts will not be the same as the book like the flag design. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review once you read it. I really do enjoy reading them, especially the ones that like share what could've made the chapter better so thank you! Oh P.S. I am going to try and finish this story before summer ends! Still looking for beta readers. **

_Chapter 4_

"You guys are my best friends." I declare. The 4 girls look at me stunned, but mostly like I was crazy. I thought that I was done with the crazy looks three weeks ago, but I guess not. Anyways, I ditched Naomi and Riley. Those rats are _so_ annoying! So I told them to leave me alone…hehe.

"Since when?" Spencer asked. She probably thought I was pranking them, but I wasn't. There was a reason why I chose them. Spencer would help because she's smart and she seems easy to get to…probably because of her family. Aria, well she's just strange. I know that she'll be really cool. Emily, well she's just so nice. I mean everyone needs a nice one in the group, right? And Hanna. Hanna would do anything for me. She would do anything to become me. Or like me.

"Since I said so a minute ago!"

Aria began to talk, "Why us?"

"Because, I like you girls. You're not that annoying like everyone else at Rosewood Day." I answered. Gosh, why so many questions. They should just shut it and thank god that I'm talking to them and not ditching them or playing a prank. "And plus, if we are all together, we'll be the most powerful, popular clique in all of Rosewood." I added.

Spencer shrugged indifferently. "I _guess_ we could all use a little boost."

I smile at them and say to the rest of the girls, "See? Little Miss Smart-Ass even agrees with me. Come on, say yes."

They all begin to nod and Hanna says, "I'm definitely in. You two in or not?"

Aria and Emily quickly nodded their heads and my smile easily brightened. Noel Kahn quickly came over to us and smiled at us, "Why so excited girls?" Dumbass checked me out. I look over at the girls and Hanna is playing with one of her tight belt loops, Spencer is trying to look away and not smile, but finally she fails at something, Emily doing the same and Aria has her mouth open wide, as if she had just seen him flash his dick. Such a fangirl.

"Nothing, Dickey. What do you want anyway?" I sneered.

"Dickey, nice name Ali. Anyway, where are your little Barbie back-ups?" He asked calmly.

"Gone."

He smirked. "What did you kill them? Or did you replace them?"

Emily quickly interrupted, "Um, Alison, I'll see you later, I'm gonna go help count up the money. C'mon Hanna." She walked away and Hanna trudged with her, looking sad that she had to leave.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get some more towels really quick." Spencer said and Aria nodded. They begin to walk into the entrance of the school.

"So those are your new buddies?" Noel asked, still not erasing the smirk off his face.

"Of course dumbass. I don't talk to people I don't want to be _best _friends with."

"So, in other words, they're little mini Ali's. You know, your little clique." He said.

"Yeah. Every clique basically needs the smart one, the nice one, the fat one, the goth one and the ringleader of them all. There all mini-me's. Well maybe not Hanna. She could be my bigy-me." I stated.

He chuckled and said, "You know Ali, we should go out sometime. It would be nice."

"Mm. No thanks. I don't want to be on a date with our parents checking up on us."

"Your fault when you want me later and I don't want you. Now I hope you have fun with your little besties." He walks off and I grin.

_Yup_, I think, _my new minions. LOL, JK…I'm not that evil…they're just my new best friends._


End file.
